Animation Acres
by yodajax10
Summary: The ultimate cartoon crossover/reboot with Timmy Turner, Spot, Pinkie Pie, SpongeBob Squarepants, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elsa, Pinkie Pie, Jiminy Cricket, Sylvester and Tweety, Jafar and more! None is canon to original source materials.


_Dedicated to Robin Williams_

 _Animation Acres_

It was a beautiful night in the town of Animation Acres. The stars were sparkling in a peaceful midnight breeze as shadows danced across the surrounding oak trees, eventually vanishing into the black silhouette of the looming forest around them. And on this night, in a deep dark rabbit hole, not too far from the town emerged two characters, one a humanoid grey rabbit and the other a humanoid black duck.

"Well, we made it, doc! Animation Acres again!" Bugs called out with a grin.

"Hmph, not this place again," Daffy said. "There's too much stuff that happened here."

"Oh, really?" Bugs asked. "From what I hear, there's a lot of stuff that happens here."

"What? You mean that stuff with the Super Best Friends Forever being proclaimed heroes of this town and where a magic genie's lamp was found by somebody?"

There was a moment of silence.

"That kind of stuff is common!"

"Well, Daffy," Bugs continued,"There is tale of one character, who is filled with pride yet has a heart of gold."

"The president?" Daffy asked.

"No," Bugs said. "It started back a while ago."

The story starts in a very dark alley, as some sort of figure zooms through it, carrying a huge bag. The figure stopped and wanted to catch his breath. But then, he heard footsteps. He peeked over and saw a bat shadow getting closer. The figure quickly grabbed the bag and continued to go through the dark alley as fast as he could. As the figure went faster and faster, he all of a sudden crashed into a pile of trash cans. Then three figures, one of which the bat shadow belonged to, appeared in the moonlight. For these figures were none other than the Super Best Friends Forever. Barbara Gordon who went undercover as Batgirl, Donna Troy who went undercover as Wondergirl and Kara Kent who went undercover as Supergirl.

Wondergirl looked over the trash cans, trying to get a look at the criminal. "So, this is what we've been chasing." Wondergirl spoke.

"I don't know how to respond." Supergirl added.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me see!" Batgirl said, jumping in front of Wondergirl and Supergirl. "Aww, it's just a little parrot!"

The heroes looked, and on the bag and right next to it, was indeed a red parrot. "AWK!" The parrot squawked. "Just a parrot!"

Batgirl then leaned in to pet the parrot. "Batgirl," Wondergirl said. "Are you sure you're careful with animals like that."

"Oh, yeah." Batgirl said. "I'm great with parrots!"

A large chomp was heard as Batgirl yelped. She noticed the parrot bit her arm. "See?" Batgirl struggled a grin. "I'm great with them!" The parrot then flew away into the night.

"Now, this was a sight you don't see everyday." Supergirl told Wondergirl.

Once the parrot was gone, the three heroes looked at the bag from earlier.

"This bag is huge, how much loot is in here?" said Supergirl, looking at the bag. But then the bag started moving by itself! Supergirl jumped back in surprise, but Batgirl noticed whining inside it. Batgirl opened the bag up and she grinned excitedly when she saw what was inside.

"What is it?" Wondergirl asked.

Batgirl giggled and pulled something out of the bag. "It's just a little puppy!" She said, looking at the tiny blue puppy in her arms. "Aww, it's adorable!"

"Wonder who it belongs to." Supergirl said.

Batgirl looked at the puppy's neck and saw no collar or tag. "No name," Batgirl said, but then she noticed something lick the top of her head and saw the puppy, panting at her. Batgirl smiled at the puppy and hugged him close to her.

"Well, what should we do with the puppy?" Wondergirl asked.

"Let's adopt it!" Batgirl said, excitedly.

Wondergirl looked suspiciously at Batgirl, not sure of liking the idea.

"Please?" Batgirl asked. "I always wanted a dog to add to our family! He could also be a playmate to little Timmy!"

"Your cousin?" Wondergirl asked.

"Yep!" Batgirl said. "I always wanted Timmy to grow up with a little puppy like this one! It just seems...perfect. So can we please keep him?"

Wondergirl thought for a second, but then noticed Batgirl holding the puppy in front of her.

"Wook at dese widdle eyes." Batgirl said, with a sad puppy dog look.

Wondergirl looked at the energetic puppy as her licked her face. Wondergirl wiped the drool off but then smiled at the puppy as Batgirl handed him to her.

"Alright," Wondergirl said. "We can keep him."

"Yay!" Batgirl said excitedly.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm sure it will be." Wondergirl said, as she cradled the now sleeping puppy in her arms. While the three heroes looked at the puppy, they didn't notice the parrot from earlier, staring down at them, evilly.

Later that night, the heroes went home with the puppy and took off their superhero outfits. Barbara then picked up the puppy and carried him over to a room, in this room was a little three-year-old boy sleeping in his bed. This was Timmy Turner, Barbara's little cousin who she found on the doorstep when he was a baby.

Barbara smiled at her little cousin and smiled at the puppy sleeping in her arms. Barbara then gently set the puppy down next to Timmy as they continued sleeping.

Barbara kissed Timmy on the forehead as well as giving one to the puppy.

"You both sleep well," Barbara whispered. "Welcome to the family...Spot." Barbara said, officially naming the puppy.

 _Bugs continued narrating, "Timmy and Spot became really good friends when they were young. But time passed, Timmy eventually started making a lot of new friends at school, Timmy still loved Spot, but he barely had time for him now."_

The sun was almost close to rising in Animation Acres. Timmy now ten-years-old was simply sleeping in his bed. Peeking in his room was Barbara. Timmy knew his guardians were superheroes, but he promised to keep it a secret. Right now, Barbara was searching the house for anyone trying to sneak in and capture her little cousin...while wearing her Batgirl-Mask.

"No crooks gonna make thieving with my little cuz," Barbara whispered, tip-toeing around. She didn't know that Donna and Kara were standing right behind her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kara, raising an eyebrow. Barbara instantly got freaked out and began doing kung-fu moves at nothing as she then accidentally fell over. Barbara laughed sheepishly as she got up.

"I'm uh...just guarding the house." said Barbara. "In case someone tries to kidnap Timmy."

"Nobody's going to kidnap Timmy, Barbara." said Donna. "I've told you, Spot would bark if he heard something."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances," Barbara said. "No one is going to hurt Timmy, while I'm around."

"Yeah, with you dressing up like Batgirl, thus giving the 'crooks' an idea where we live and then using Timmy as bait to lure us in a trap," said Kara, bored. "He actually could be in danger."

"You know the crooks could think Batgirl follows them anywhere they go, you'd never know!" Barbara whispered. "I'm like a ninja cat. Fffft!"

"I'd hate to interrupt your 'important argument, girls," said Donna. "But we have something really important to do, like getting Timmy ready for school." Donna then pointed to the sun, that was rising.

"Oh, yeah." said Barbara and Kara.

Barbara, Donna and Kara opened Timmy's door and saw Timmy sleeping peacefully. "He looks so cute when he's asleep." said Barbara, smiling warmly at her little cousin.

Donna smiled and knelt down to Timmy. "Wake up, Timmy," Donna said, stroking his hair. "Wake up, it's time for school."

"No," Timmy mumbled, still sleeping. "Just five more months."

Donna raised an eyebrow at Timmy. Barbara and Kara smirked at each other, mischievously. "Of course, we could get Kara here to melt some cold ice to wake you up," said Barbara.

Timmy's eyes shot wide open upon hearing that. "Wow! It's time for school already? I haven't noticed!" said Timmy looking at his alarm clock. Timmy rushed in his drawers to get clothes as his guardians giggled.

"I'll be right down!" Timmy said.

As his guardians left, Spot peeked through Timmy's door. Once Timmy was fully dressed, Timmy walked over to a tiny door in his room. "Come on, Jiminy!" Timmy said knocking on his little door.

"Alright! I'm coming!" A voice called from behind the door.

Timmy then ran out of his room to go downstairs. "Hey, Spot!" Timmy said ruffling Spot's head.

Spot smiled at that as Timmy left. He like getting affection from Timmy as well as the girls. But the problem was they never got to do it a lot with Spot. Spot sighed thinking of that thought and walked into Timmy's room.

Spot noticed a little cricket wearing a suit walk out of the little door in Timmy's room.

 _"_ _This here is Jiminy Cricket, Barbara's friend since elementary school," Bugs narrated. "Sometimes Barbara worried for Timmy's safety, so she sends Jiminy to keep him out of trouble."_

"Hey, Jiminy." Spot said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did, Spot." said Jiminy. Apparently, Spot himself had a secret that other animals like him can talk, Jiminy found that out and kept it a secret with Spot and any other animal.

"So, Jiminy," said Spot. "After school, maybe you wanna hang out or something?"

"I don't know, Spot. Today is a really busy day and I don't know if I might have time to do it."

"Wait!" Spot said, pulling Jiminy by his coat. "This always happens, I'm always left behind while you, Timmy and the girls are out doing things! I just really want to hang out with someone at some point!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Jiminy said, trying to get down. "Look, I know you want this, but we have a lot of stuff to do. We do care for you, Spot, but right now, we can't squeeze enough time for you. Maybe some other time."

Spot sighed. "Okay."

Jiminy patted Spot on the head. "Good boy,"

Later, Barbara walked into the house. "Did Timmy get on the bus, safely?" Donna asked.

"Yep, he did!" Barbara said, smiling.

Barbara then heard a few woofs. She looked down and saw Spot running around her.

"Oh, hi, Spot!" Barbara said, happily to Spot as he started licking her. "Oh, who's a good boy? That's right! You're a good little boy! What do you need widdle guy?" Spot ran over to get his leash and held it in his mouth.

"Oh, you wanna go for a walk?" Barbara said, grinning.

Spot woofed and jumped in the air.

"Well, alright. We-" Barbara started to say.

"Barbara!" Kara called. "We got an emergency!"

"Already?" Barbara asked. She looked down and saw Spot holding his leash.

"Oh, sorry, Spot." Barbara said, kneeling down to him. "Something came up. Tell you what, when we and Timmy get home, we'll all go for an evening walk together. Just the three of us. Would you like that?"

Spot excitedly jumped at the thought and started licking Barbara's face.

Barbara giggled at that. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You coming, Barb?" Kara called.

"I'll be right there!" Barbara called. "Gotta go, Spot." Barbara said to Spot, kissing him on the forehead. "We'll be back!" Spot watched Barbara reach behind a picture revealing a red button. She pushed it, and opened up a pole for her to slide down on through a hole that opened up. "Woo-hoo!" Barbara yelled as she slid down.

Spot watched as the hole and pole vanished. Spot then hopped on the couch and turned the TV on, curious as to what was on.

A few hours passed and Spot was asleep with the remote in his paws. All of a sudden, Spot heard talking. He saw Barbara on the phone. "Oh, hi Timmy!" Barbara said on the phone. Spot bounded over to Barbara and sat beside her.

"How am I doing?" Barbara asked. "Well, I was wondering after school, you'd like to join me and Spot on a walk!" Barbara said.

Spot grew excited. He was looking forward to this all day!

But Barbara's grin turned into a frown. "You can't?" Barbara asked on the phone. "Oh, right! Swimming practice! Shoot I forgot about that," Spot also frowned at that.

"Well, when are you done?" Barbara asked. "8:00? Okay, one of us will pick you and Spike up." Barbara said, referring to one of Timmy's friends. Yeah, love you. See ya." Barbara then hung up the phone. Barbara looked down at Spot, who had an anxious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Spot." Barbara said, sadly. "Looks like Timmy can't come with us." Spot looked down sadly. "Aww, it's okay, Spot!" Barbara said. "You and me can go by ourselves!"

"Barbara!" Donna said, running into the room. "I've just heard there was a robbery close by and they're making their way out of town!"

"What?" Barbara asked in surprise. As Barbara watched Donna and Kara get ready to leave, she turned to Spot. "Don't worry, Spot. We'll be back later, tonight!" Barbara ruffled Spot's fur as she then quickly followed Donna and Kara. Spot only sighed and laid on the couch. "I could only predict when they'll be back." Spot said sadly. Spot then hopped off the couch and walked up to Timmy's room. He looked all around and saw all the posters that were decorated around Timmy's room.

Spot sighed. "What am I gonna do?" Spot asked himself. "Timmy's growing up, and there's nothing I can do about it. Everyday, it's the same thing, Timmy goes to school, his guardians go save the world, and where am I? Alone."

Spot was looking down in sadness. But then, an idea shot in Spot's head. "Unless," Spot started to say. "I go to school too!" Spot instantly ran to Timmy's drawer and found a new shirt, pants, and a hat. "Yes! Yes!" Spot said. "This can work!"

Meanwhile at Sterling Holloway school, in the swimming room, Timmy was there along with a young, purple dragon with green scales. This was Spike, Timmy's best friend. They were both standing over the edge of the pool as if they were ready to jump in the water and swim like their lives depended on it.

"Ready for this, Spike?" Timmy smirked.

"Oh, you know it!" Spike grinned.

Then, a beautiful red-haired mermaid surfaced from the pool water. This was Ariel, the swim teacher.

"You two ready?" Ariel asked with a grin.

"Ready, Ms. Ariel!" Timmy and Spike both said, proudly.

"Alright boys! Ready...get set...go!" Ariel then blew her whistle.

The second that whistle blew, Timmy and Spike instantly jumped into the water and began swimming towards the other end of the pool. While they could feel their hearts pounding as they swam faster and faster, they still felt the urge that made them want to go faster. Once Timmy and Spot found a goal, they were the kind of boys who wouldn't rest until they got it. And then before they knew it, they finally reached the other end. And good time enough to take a lot of breaths.

"Great job, guys!" Ariel smiled as she swam up towards them. "You two are real troopers!"

"Thanks," Spike said between breaths.

This caused Ariel to giggle as she then looked up at the clock and saw it was now 8:00.

"Alright, guys!" Ariel said as Timmy and Spike got out of the water. "That's enough time for today! See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya, Ms. Ariel!" Timmy and Spike both said as they both went into the changing room.

As Timmy and Spike got dried off and changed, well by changed, Timmy was the one who wore clothes, they both walked through the hallway.

Timmy sighed after a long workout of swimming. "You know," Timmy turned to Spike. "I could really use a long drink."

"You said it," Spike said as he reached into his bag for his hot salsa drink. Spike was a dragon after all and he mostly lived on flames. But when Spike reached for his drink he noticed he had Timmy's water.

"Uh, Timmy?" Spike turned to Timmy and saw he was accidentally drinking his hot steaming fluids. Timmy's face turned red as he spit out fire and started to rub his tongue.

"You need this?" Spike handed Timmy his water, as he quickly took it and pretty much gulped down all the water, cooling him down.

"Thanks," Timmy said.

"Don't mention it," Spike spoke as he and Timmy got to the door that led outside the school.

As Timmy and Spike got outside, Barbara drove up in front of them as she happily beeped her horn.

"Hey, boys!" Barbara's voice called.

"Hi Barbara!" Timmy called as he and Spike ran up to the car and got inside. Barbara turned around smiling. "How did the swimming go?"

Timmy and Spike's eyes widened. "What?" Barbara asked. Barbara looked in the mirror and saw she still had her Batgirl mask on.

"DAH!" Barbara yelped as she struggled trying to get it off. Spike then helped Barbara pull it off.

Barbara sighed, "Thanks, Spike." Barbara was lucky this was Spike, he and his mother were the only ones outside of Timmy and Barbara's family that knew her secret identity.

"It went great!" Timmy answered Barbara's question.

"How was your day?" Spike asked.

Barbara then started to feel bad about Spot alone, but she quickly spoke up smiling. "Eventful!" She looked out the window, thinking of how alone Spot was. But she quickly turned her focus back to taking Spike home.

Spike's home was in a large tree, this tree was made into a house by Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn and one of Barbara's best friends who found Spike as an abandoned egg and raised him as her own. But not only that, she also studied in magic, she studied it from a journal she found underground that used to belong to an all-powerful princess.

Inside Twilight and Spike's home, Twilight was getting ready to test more of her magic.

"Alright," She said to herself. "Time for my next test. Tweety? What's next on my list?"

Her pet yellow canary, Tweety flew up to Twilight with a notebook. Twilight looked at it and saw what her next test was.

"Yes!" Twilight said. "I've been waiting for this one! Tweety, find as much large books as you can while I do the same!"

Twilight looked through her library of books while Tweety looked through too, but as Tweety pulled out a dictionary, he thought he saw something peculiar.

"I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" Tweety spoke in his speech impediment, but not so loud that Twilight could hear.

Tweety shrugged off the thought as he went to find more books. But unknown to Twilight or Tweety, Twilight and Spike's pet tuxedo cat, Sylvester, was the 'puddy tat' Tweety saw. Sylvester always planned to eat Tweety, but the canary was too quick from him, and he would usually get in trouble with Twilight or Spike. But now, he thought this would be his golden opportunity.

Right now, however, there were fifty different large books stacked on one another before Twilight and Tweety.

"Alright, fifty large books!" Twilight said, happily. She then paused. "...I only have fifty? I need to go shopping sometime soon."

Then Twilight focused herself on her magic, her unicorn horn started to glow, and then the dictionaries started to float a little from the ground, then they started to go higher...and higher...and higher!  
"Yes! It's working!" Twilight looked up grinning. "It's going higher by the minute!"

While Twilight was watching what she was doing, Sylvester was slowly sneaking up to Tweety with his paw open, ready to snatch the bird.

All of a sudden, there were a few knocks at the door. "Oh!" Twilight turned around, smiling. "That's probably Barbara with Spike!"

Twilight went towards the direction of the door while losing focus on her magic. Not knowing all the books dropped on Sylvester, stopping him from catching Tweety.

Barbara knocked on the door of Spike's home, and Twilight answered it.

"Hi, Spike! Hi, Barbara!" Twilight said, smiling. "Had a good day, Spike?"

"Yeah," Spike said as he yawned.

Twilight giggled. "Alright, little guy. You head upstairs and I'll be right up."

As Spike walked upstairs, Twilight turned to Barbara. "Thanks for bringing Spike home, Barbara. How are things at home?" Twilight asked.

Barbara sighed. "Well, I promised our dog, Spot that we'd go for a long walk, just him, me and Timmy." Barbara said. "But all kinds of stuff got in the way, and Spot didn't get one at all. Sometimes I feel we neglect Spot."

"Barbara," Twilight said. "Don't worry too much about that, I'm sure you'll have that special time for Timmy and Spot. But don't get your hopes too high, it's not like Spot is going to dress up and go to school with Timmy."

The sun rose the next morning, and Spot waited until Timmy went downstairs. Spot quickly jumped in the drawers and was about to change into a new outfit, until Jiminy walked out of his little door.

"Good morning, Spo-" Jiminy was about to say. "Spot?" Jiminy was weirded out when he saw Spot in the drawers. "What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Spot tried to say. "I'm just, uh...looking through clothes!"

Jiminy was still confused. "Um, okay. I'll see you around." The cricket said as he then exited.

Spot sighed in relief and continued to change. Once he was fully changed, he jumped out of the drawer grinning. "From this moment on, I am also known as Scott!" Spot squealed in excitement as he grabbed a spare book bag from Timmy's closet. "Okay, Spot. Prepare yourself. This is a big step. You're finally going to spend more time with Timmy and his friends. I wonder how his friends prepare for school?"

In another house in Animation Acres, Eric Cartman was asleep on the top bunk of a bed, on the bottom slept his step-brother, SpongeBob Squarepants. They were sleeping peacefully until the alarm went off. SpongeBob instantly hopped out of bed with a big grin. "Good morning world and all who inhabit it! Alright, Eric! Time for school!" SpongeBob said, getting changed.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be down." said Cartman, stretching while in his bed. Once Cartman watched SpongeBob leave, he instantly fell back on his bed, asleep.

A few minutes later, SpongeBob walked back in the bedroom. SpongeBob frowned when he saw Eric still asleep. "Eric!" SpongeBob said, jumping on his bed. "It's time to wake up!" But Eric wouldn't budge. SpongeBob got annoyed, Eric always did this.

"Now, SpongeBob was a positive guy, but Eric's behavior would often get on his nerves. Eh, that's the nature of step-brothers."

SpongeBob then hopped next to the radio and began imitating an announcer.

"Good morning, Animation Acres. It is now 7:07 AM in the morning and right now it looks like it's going to be a good day to lie in bed, sleep in or maybe REALIZE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! Get up, Eric!" SpongeBob then grabbed a bucket of cold water and threw it over Cartman, causing to wake up and scream.

Later, Cartman and SpongeBob were walking to their bus stop. "Where'd you even get that bucket of cold water, anyway?" Cartman asked.

"Kara gave it to me," SpongeBob said, smiling.

Later, Barbara was walking with Timmy to wait for the bus. "Have a great day at school Timmy," said Barbara, ruffling Timmy's hair.

"Thanks, Barbara." said Timmy.

Barbara noticed something. "Hey, where's Jiminy?" She said looking around.

"Here I am!" said a small voice. Timmy and Barbara looked over and saw Jiminy running up to them "Excuse me," said Jiminy as he hopped on Timmy's shoulder. "I always have trouble keeping up." The three then saw the bus coming.

Barbara smiled at Timmy. "See ya, Timmy." She said as she kissed Timmy on the cheek. Timmy smiled at that as he and Jiminy got on the bus.

Meanwhile, Spot snuck out of Timmy's window and hid in a bush. "Alright, now I gotta find the bus-stop and we're ready to go!" Spot whispered as he then saw the bus leaving. "And there goes the bus." Spot said, grinning. But then Spot's eyes widened once he got the picture. "THERE GOES THE BUS?! WAIT! WAIT!" Spot yelped running after the bus.

Timmy along with Jiminy were relaxing on the bus. "So, you excited for this field trip to the Brisby Forest today, Timmy?" asked Jiminy.

"It does sound promising." Timmy said. "I've heard a lot of rumors saying that there's many different secrets in there, I've heard that it inhabits the ultimate treasure!" As Timmy was talking, he didn't notice the red parrot from a few years ago sitting on the bus trying hear what Timmy was saying.

"Really?" Jiminy asked. "What is that ultimate treasure thing?"

"I don't know," Timmy said. "But it would be awesome to find out!" Then, Timmy and Jiminy heard some screaming. "Huh?" Timmy said.

"What is it, Timmy?" asked Jiminy.

"I thought I heard...screaming?" said Timmy.

Jiminy leaned in to see if Timmy was right. "I don't hear nothing," said Jiminy.

Later, the bus finally arrived at Sterling Holloway school. Timmy then got off the bus with the rest of the kids and went inside the school. Timmy then spotted Spike.

"Hey, Timmy!" said Spike.

"Hi, Spike." said Timmy. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," said Spike. "Are you?"

"Yeah," said Timmy. "Say, have you seen SpongeBob around?"

"Hey, guys!" said SpongeBob's voice. Timmy and Spike both saw SpongeBob and Cartman running up to them.

"Ah," said SpongeBob. "It sure is a beautiful day for school, guys! What do you think, Eric?"

Cartman got his way from the crowd from the kids and dusted himself. "Hmph," said Cartman. "The way I'd see it, the sooner we get to our classes, the sooner we get out." The boys rolled their eyes and followed Cartman to their class.

The boys were walking to their class until Spike saw a blue glove on the floor. "Hey, it's Elsa's glove."

"ELSA's glove?" Cartman jumped in front of Spike. "Can I see it?" Spike held it in the air so Cartman couldn't grab it.

"And there's Anna right now!" SpongeBob pointed to where a teenage girl was looking around for something.

"Did you say ANNA?" said Timmy.

"Yep!" said SpongeBob, smiling.

Timmy started to get nervous. He's had a huge crush on Anna for the longest time, he just didn't know how to tell her.

"Say, SpongeBob?" said Timmy. "Is your backpack empty?"

"Well, sort of. But-" SpongeBob started to say.

"Cool, thanks!" said Timmy as he dove in SpongeBob's backpack and zipped it shut just before Anna walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Anna spoke as she panted a little. "I was wondering, have you seen a blue glove around."

"Like this?" Spike asked holding the glove up.

"Yes! And it's also looks like it could fit Elsa," Anna said, not noticing Spike was holding the glove. "It also has a little bit of gold on it and-"

"Anna," Spike said.

Anna then noticed that Spike was holding the glove, smiling.

Anna sighed in relief as Spike handed her the glove. "Thanks Spike," Anna smiled as she ruffled Spike's scales making him giggle. "You're a lifesaver! Even though...it's only a glove. But, you know what I mean. See ya!"

As Anna walked away, Timmy peeked out of SpongeBob's backpack.

"Is she gone?" asked Timmy.

"Yep," said Spike as Timmy then climbed out of the backpack. "When do you think you're going to finally talk to Anna?"

"I don't know," said Timmy.

"You like her. don't ya?" said Cartman.

"I do, but I just don't want to be like an idiot in front of her." said Timmy as he blushed a bit and rubbed his shoulder.

"Ah, no need to think of that." Spike said. "You'll do fine. I know Anna pretty good, Her sister used to babysit me, and I know Anna wouldn't think of you as an idiot."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." said Cartman. "You just gotta be calm and smooth with her, and if she sees how cool you are...so will Elsa...and if Elsa sees how cool you are...she'll think that I'm-" Cartman said, referring to his own personal crush on Elsa, Anna's older sister.

"Not gonna happen." said Timmy as he, SpongeBob and Spike continued to walk to their class.

"It could happen!" said Cartman. "Any girl could go gaga for this!" Cartman started to flex a little. But he noticed three girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all giving him grossed out looks. Cartman's eyes widened as he grinned sheepishly. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" said Cartman as he tried to catch up with his friends.

Meanwhile, Anna was running through the hallway until she got to the girl's bathroom. She walked inside and met her older sister, Elsa. As a little girl, a witch cast a spell on Elsa, giving her the powers to turn anything into ice and snow. Elsa was determined to keep this a secret from everyone, except her family of course.

"Have you found the glove?" Elsa asked, nervously.

"No worries!" Anna said, proudly as she gave Elsa her glove.

"What a relief, I was so close to my powers getting revealed." Elsa sighed in relief. The gloves were what kept her powers hidden.

Anna looked down for a second. "Listen, Elsa." Anna started. "I was thinking...I mean I know this ice power thing is a big deal...but I was wondering, if I mean, if you were okay with it-no, what I meant to say-"

"Anna," Elsa said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Have you ever thought of telling somebody else about your powers?" Anna asked.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna," Elsa put her hand on her head.

"Elsa, please." Anna said. "If you keep holding this in, something bad might happen!"

"Something bad might happen if I do reveal them!" Elsa retorted.

"I know you feel bad about this," Anna tried to assure her sister. "But we have a lot of good friends! Like Spike! We can trust him!"

Elsa looked surprised at the mention of Spike. Anna was right, though. Spike looked up to her and Anna like they were his own sisters.

Elsa then shook her head. "Anna, look." Elsa put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I know you're concerned. But this is really important. Right now, I just want to keep this between us. Alright?"

Anna sighed. "Okay," Elsa smiled at that as she and Anna headed off to their classes.

The hallway was now empty by the time Spot got in the school. He looked around for a second and continued to walk in the hallway. Spot then bumped into something. He looked up and saw a big humanoid cat looking down at him with evil eyes. This was vice-principal Pete.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Pete said, grinning.

"I-I-I-I'm a new student." Spot stuttered nervously.

"Oh, really?" said Pete raising an eyebrow.

"Pete?" said a voice. Spot and Peter looked over and saw a humanoid mouse walking towards them. This was Principal Mickey. "What's going on here? Who's this?"

"Oh, uh, um, this is the new student!" said Pete, now smiling really big in the presence of Mickey.

"Ah!" said Mickey. "So, what's your name, kiddo?"

"Scott Leadready II!" said Spot.

"Great name, sport!" said Mickey. "Now, let me just go assign you your class," Mickey ran off to do that as Pete glared back down at Spot. "You may be on Mickey's side, but I've got my eye on you."

"Okay, Spot!" said Mickey coming back to Spot with a piece of paper. "Here's your classroom!"

"Thank you, Mr. uh..." Spot started to say.

"Principal Mickey Mouse." said Mickey, smiling. "And this is Vice-Principal Mr. Pete."

"Well, thank you both!" said Spot, happily as he went off to find his classroom.

"Isn't he a swell kid?" Mickey asked Pete as he walked away. Pete said nothing, but kept his eye on Spot.

Spot was walking through the hallway, trying to find his classroom, until he heard something. He looked behind and saw nothing. He nervously continued his way, until he heard a sound coming from the lockers. He saw one locker that was open a little. He peeked through the locker and got surprised when a pink pony with crazy pink hair popped out and jumped on Spot.

"Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie!" laughed the pony.

"Whoa!" said Spot, still startled. "You sure gave me a surprise."

"Sure I did!" Pinkie Pie grinned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Scott Leadready II," answered Spot.

"Scott Leadready II," Pinkie Pie leaned down to Spot. "Is there a Scott Leadready I?"

"I...guess...?" Spot answered, confused.

"Goody!" said Pinkie Pie. "Name's Pinkie Pie! Wait, did I say that before? I think I did!"

"Either way, you did." said Spot.

"So are you new here?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes," said Spot. "My class is-"

Pinkie Pie took Spot's paper and looked at it. "Ooh, goody!" said Pinkie Pie. "You're in my class! Let me take ya there!"

Pinkie Pie then walked Spot down to their class while also telling Spot about herself, how she was the younger sister of an all-powerful Genie whose magic lamp belonged to a man living on the streets named Aladdin. Aladdin found the lamp in a magical cave and released the genie, and used his last wish to set him free. Now, the Genie along with Pinkie Pie live with Aladdin, his girlfriend Jasmine and his pet monkey, Abu on the streets.

Meanwhile, Timmy and his friends finally went into their classroom, Room A113. In there was their teacher, Mr. Coyote, as well as their second teacher, Mr. Road Runner.

"Alright, class, you may take your seats." said Mr. Coyote. "Class is about to begin."

"Beep-Beep!" Mr. Road Runner beeped.

Mr. Coyote narrowed his eyes at Mr. Road Runner. Everyday, he always got the most attention by all the students.

"Excuse me, dear friend." Mr. Coyote spoke. "There's someone who wants to see you in the school basement."

"Beep-Beep!" Mr. Road Runner took off, while Mr. Coyote watched mischievously. He noticed the students looking at him confusingly. Mr. Coyote cleared his throat.

Unknown to the students, there was a trap set for Mr. Road Runner. If he went down to the spot Mr. Coyote marked, a large open crate would land on him, trapping him from getting back to the classroom.

Everyone took their seats as well as Pinkie Pie who hopped her way to her seat.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Coyote, Mr. Wile E. Coyote, genius. Super genius, esquire."

While Mr. Coyote was talking about himself, Cartman was too busy doodling a picture of Mr. Coyote with screws all around him.

"You all might be thinking, why am I introducing myself, even though I do it all the time? Well, emphasis on the 'genius' part. Well, this is a special occasion because appears we have a new student joining our class." Mr. Coyote looked around the classroom but he couldn't see the student. "...Wherever he or she is."

Pinkie Pie looked confused but then her eyes widened. Pinkie Pie then poked her through the door. "What are you waiting for, Scott?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Don't be shy!"

Spot nervously walked into the classroom, as all the students including the teachers saw him.

"Ah, yes." said Mr. Coyote. "Here he is, now. And you are?"

"Scott," Spot said, grinning nervously.

"As in?" Pinkie Pie asked Spot, gesturing him to continue.

"Scott Leadready II!" Spot finished, showing a big toothy grin.

"Well, then, my pleasure, Scott." said Mr. Coyote. "Your seat is over there."

Spot looked over to where Mr. Coyote was pointing. It was a seat that was right next to Timmy. Spot grinned with delight. [i]This day can't get any better![/i] Spot thought. As Spot went down to sit, some of the classmates waved and said 'Hi', including Timmy, but Spot didn't notice that Jiminy was looking suspicious.

"Now, why doesn't someone answer a question." Mr. Coyote started. "Let's say if someone was traveling at 70 miles per hour, and someone, so brilliant and smart, like myself, set a trap for him 100 miles away. How long will it take him to reach it?"

The students started to think of what the answer could be as they started sketching different kind of answers. Spot however, was thinking this all to himself.

"I know!" Spot said standing up. "1.4 hours?"

Mr. Coyote grinned at that thought. "Yes, that is-"

Mr. Coyote paused when he saw Mr. Road Runner appear in front of him. "Correct."

"Beep-Beep!"

"What do you mean nobody was there?" Mr. Coyote asked, angrily. "I'll just see about that." Before he left, he turned to the class. "No fear, children, I shall return."

Mr. Coyote ran down to the school basement and saw nothing happened. "What on Earth?" Mr. Coyote stood on the mark, confused. "I don't understand! My trap was perfect!" Then the crate landed on top of him, trapping him.

"Oh, dear." Mr. Coyote muttered. "Hello! Anybody!"

It was now lunch time in the cafeteria and Spot, who had his lunch was wondering where to sit.

"Hiya!" Pinkie Pie hopped in front of Spot again, making him yelp. "Remember me!"

"Yes!" Spot said, making sure he kept his balance. "Yes, I do!"

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Don't know where to sit?"

"Well, I-" Spot started to say, but paused. Pinkie Pie was right, he didn't know where he could sit.

"Don't worry, about that! You can sit with me and my own gang of friends, always room for another! There's Timmy, Spike, Eric and SpongeBob!"

"Did you say Timmy?" Spot grinned.

"Sure! Follow me!" Pinkie Pie then led Spot to her table.

Unknown to the school, Tweety Bird was sent by Twilight to get some berries for a special potion she was making. And Tweety found a special tree filled with them next to the school.

As Tweety started to whistle a little tune, he didn't know he was being watched. Sylvester was back for more action as he started climbing up the tree to Tweety's level. As Tweety got more berries, he thought he saw something black and white.

"I tawt I taw a putty tat!" Tweety spoke.

"You're darn right, squit!" Sylvester said with a lisp as he grabbed Tweety. "You did see a pussycat!"

Tweety quickly flew out of Sylvester's grasp as he flew towards the window and tried to open it. But as Sylvester charged for the bird, it caused the window to open and for Sylvester to fall through and land right in the pool.

Tweety noticed all his berries were on the school floor.

"My bewwies!" Tweety flew down into the school and started picking them up. "I hope not of them got all diwty!"

Tweety then noticed someone with red hair in the pool with his/her back turned.

"Oh, hewwo, Ms. swimming teacher!" Tweety said, mistaking the figure for Ariel. "You wook shorter then I wemember!"

The figure turned revealing to be Sylvester in a red wig!

"Eep! You!" Tweety said, alarmed as he flew out of the pool room with Sylvester close behind.  
As Sylvester and Tweety were gone, Ariel then popped her head out of the water.

"SorryIwasasleep! WhatdidImiss?!" Ariel looked back and right frantically.

Tweety continued running through the hallways from Sylvester, until he finally stopped at the door to the lunchroom.

"Boy," Tweety panted. "That puddy tat sure is fast!"

"A-Ha!" Tweety turned around and saw Sylvester walking towards him, grinning. "Now I gotcha, you little squirt!" Sylvester said with a lisp.

Tweety quickly opened the door to the lunchroom and flew inside. Sylvester was about to go after him, but paused when he saw everyone in the lunchroom. He quickly closed the door, before anyone saw him.

"Sufferin' succotash!" Sylvester said to himself. If anyone sees me in there, I'll get kicked out!" Sylvester then noticed box of lost clothes. "Of course, they'll kick a CAT out." Sylvester grinned as he hopped into the pile of clothes. He then popped out dressed like a schoolboy with glasses.

He walked into the lunchroom and got in line behind Cartman. He looked around the lunchroom and spotted Tweety running in the kitchen. Sylvester grinned knowing where the bird was, but had to keep it natural in front of the students.

"Ah, today we're having pie!" Sylvester tried to disguise his voice. "It also has a million digits. 3.1415926535897-"

As Sylvester kept talking when he and Cartman got their food, Cartman rolled his eyes. "What a geek."

Sylvester glared at Cartman as he walked away. Sylvester then pulled the back end of Cartman's hat back. "Aaaah, Shut up!" Sylvester then let the end go causing it to hit Cartman's head, leaving him in a small daze.

Sylvester then sneaked into the kitchen and saw Tweety under the table where the food was placed on, ready to be served.

Sylvester grinned and leaned down towards Tweety's level.

"Feel safe?" Sylvester asked, playfully.

"Uh-huh!" Tweety answered, not knowing Sylvester was behind him.

"You've outsmarted the 'puddy tat'?" Sylvester asked again.

"Uh-huh!" Tweety answered. But then, he noticed Sylvester with his tongue out and gasped. He then poked Sylvester in his eye, causing him to yelp and bump his head on the table, causing him to yelp again. Sylvester saw Tweety grinning nervously at him.

"Why you-!" Sylvester was now insanely mad. He had enough playing games! He was going to get that bird no matter what! He knocked the table over and started chasing Tweety in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie brought Spot over to her table where Timmy, Spike and SpongeBob were sitting.

"Alright, Scot!" Pinkie Pie said. "This is Timmy, Spike and SpongeBob! Timmy, Scott, Scott, Timmy, Spikey, Scotty, Scotty, Spikey. Spongy, Scotty, Scotty, Spongy, Timmy, Spongy, Spongy, Spikey, Timmy, Spotty, Spikey, Spongy, Timmy...Spikey…?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you," Spot sat down next to Timmy.

"Hi," Timmy said.

"Oh, hi, Timmy! How is it going?" Spot asked, grinning big.

"It's been going good!" Timmy replied. "You did a good job on that question today!"

Spot grew excited hearing that. So far, so good!, He thought.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Tweety flew out of the kitchen as Sylvester leaped up and caught Tweety in his paws. He tried to sneak away, but was stopped by Spike.

"Sylvester," Spike started, recognizing Sylvester in his disguise. "Where's Tweety?"

Sylvester shrugged and gave Spike an innocent grin. Sylvester held out Tweety in his paw and started petting Tweety's head, acting innocent.

Tweety however, had his eyes covered. He opened them and saw Spike. But then he saw Sylvester and hid on Spike's shoulder.

"Sylvester!" Spike scolded. "You know better than to chase Tweety, even in school! Now go home!"

Sylvester grinned sheepishly before quickly exiting the school.

Spike turned to Tweety. "Hide in my book-bag for now, Tweety." He whispered. Tweety nodded and flew inside Spike's book-bag.

"You alright, Spike?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Spike answered. "But let me say, Sylvester never quits. What kind of pet would go so far to disguise himself to go into school?"

Spot's eyes widened at that.

"Hey, Scott, you alright?" Pinkie Pie asked.

All of a sudden, the bell rang.

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie began jumping in the air. "It's time for the field trip!"

As Timmy's class went to get ready for their field trip, Spot was still feeling anxious after the Sylvester and Tweety incident.

"Uh, guys?" Spot asked. "I'll catch up with you in a minute, I have to use the bathroom."

As Spot went into the bathroom, Jiminy kept his eyes on Spot. "Say, Timmy," Jiminy said. "You go ahead, I have to use the bathroom too."

"'Kay," Timmy said. Jiminy hopped off Timmy's shoulder and ran into the bathroom. Normally, Jiminy wouldn't follow other students into the bathroom. The first time he'd done so, he'd ended up slipping on some soap and falling into the sink. But he suspected that something was up with Spot, and so he was willing to ignore that bad experience.

Jiminy peeked in the bathroom. He heard a flushing sound, and then saw Spot washing his hands. Jiminy hopped up on the sink and looked at Spot.

"Nice school, isn't it?" Jiminy asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Spot said, nervously.

Jiminy raised an eyebrow on Spot. "It's a shame you can't drink out of the toilets, here."

"That is a bummer, Jiminy." said Spot. "But I get away with it at home!" Spot's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Spot saw Jiminy smirking at him.

"No! What I mean is...who are you? I-" Spot tried to say. "Oh, shoot!"

"Spot, what are you doing here?!" Jiminy asked, frustrated. "Do you have any idea what could happen if you got caught?"

"I know," Spot said. "But-"

"But nothing!" Jiminy interrupted. "You have to go home!"

"I can't, Jiminy!" Spot said, angrily. "This is my only chance of bonding with Timmy, You can't tell anyone! I just-I am begging you, Jiminy, please! Please!"

Jiminy raised an eyebrow at Spot, then sighed. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything." Jiminy said.

"Oh, thank you, Jiminy!" Spot said, happily.

"But, that won't stop YOU from telling." Jiminy said. With that, Jiminy exited the bathroom.

Later, the class were now in the Brisby Forest with Mr. Coyote and Mr. Road Runner leading the way. "Okay, children. Now everyone must stay in a single line, for we must stay together in this environment." said Mr. Coyote. "Now that we've got this business out of the way, let's continue." The class along with the teachers continued as Spot caught up with them.

"Now, an interesting thing about the Brisby Forest is that it inhabits the mysterious Cheshire Cat. A cat that can blend itself with anything to make it look invisible."

As the class followed the teacher's, Spot caught the scent of something. It was a very strange kind of scent. Spot saw the class was listening to the teachers and quietly snuck off. Spot started sniffing, seeing if he can catch the scent.

"I've never had this kind of scent before," Spot said to himself.

"What's the matter?" A voice said. "Lose something?"

Spot instantly stood up when he heard that voice. "Wha? Who said that?"

"Over here!" The voice spoke on the right. Spot turned, no one was there.

"No! Look up!" said the voice again. Spot looked up, nothing.

"Where are you?" said Spot. Spot felt a tap on his shoulder. Spot turned and saw a pink and purple striped cat with a huge grin.

"I am over there," said the cat, pointing in the left.

"Oh, okay." Spot said as he turned around. But then Spot yelped as he realized the cat was in front of him and fell over.

"Hey," Spot said. "You're a cat!"

"A Cheshire Cat." said the cat, still grinning. "What is it, little doggy, lost from home?"

"Wha-? I-no!" Spot said. "I'm not a dog! I'm just a little boy!"

"Try me," said the Cheshire Cat.

Spot tried to be calm, but seeing the cat grin and raise an eyebrow made him instantly cave.

"Okay, okay! I'm a dog!" said Spot. "But why are you interested?"

"Oh, just curious." said the Cheshire Cat. "Why are you passing yourself off as a regular school-boy?"

"I want to bond more with my master," said Spot. "And I figured that this would be the perfect way!"

"Hmm," said the Cheshire Cat. "You have good intentions, but not the smartest idea."

"What do you mean?" Spot asked.

"Follow me," said the Cheshire Cat. All of a sudden the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"What the-?" Spot said in confusion. But then he saw cat footprints appearing in front of him.

Spot figured these footprints were the Cheshire Cat's, and decided to follow them.

Spot followed the Cheshire Cat into a deep, damp, cave. Spot looked around in confusion. "Hey!" Spot called. "Cheshire Cat? Where are you?"

"Right here," The Cheshire Cat's voice spoke. Spot turned and saw the voice was behind a rock. Spot removed it and saw a secret cavern.

"You're in the right direction." Spot heard the Cheshire Cat say. Spot then leapt down through the cavern, until he hit the bottom. Once Spot dusted himself off, he saw a glowing, red crystal in the distance. Spot was awestruck seeing the red ruby. "Whoa," Spot said to himself, gazing upon the ruby.

"Nice looking, isn't it?" The Cheshire Cat asked, appearing right next to Spot, freaking him out.

"Uh, yes it is." Spot said, getting up. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"This is no ordinary crystal." spoke the Cheshire Cat. "This crystal is filled with unlimited magic. Anyone who has it, can do anything with it."

"Why do you keep it down here?" asked Spot.

"To make sure no one gets their hands on it." said The Cheshire Cat. "It would be more than a disaster if this fell into the wrong hands. But, looking at this crystal, do you see what it has to do with Timmy?"

Spot was confused. "I don't know, what?" asked Spot.

"This may look like a regular crystal, but it's something more deep inside. Do I put clothes on this crystal to make it look better? Really think." said the Cheshire Cat.

Spot looked at the crystal and sighed. "Look, Cheshire Cat, I-" Spot was about to say something, but the Cheshire Cat was gone. "Hey! Where'd you go?" Spot called. Spot then looked at his watch and yelped. "The field trip! I gotta get back to the rest of the class!" Spot instantly sped off to find the class. But as Spot left the cave, he didn't notice the red parrot from the bus, grinning evilly with knowledge he heard.

After the field trip and school, Spot hopped off the bus at a bus stop and he was about to head back home. But then, Spot stopped and noticed Pinkie Pie in front of him. "Hi!" Pinkie Pie said, smiling.

"Uh, hello," Spot spoke. "I was on my way home, just now."

"Why not?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We just started talking to each other!"

"Yes," Spot replied. "But-"

"Ya wanna play hide and seek?" Pinkie Pie asked popping from behind a bush. "Or Duck, Duck, Pink Elephant?"

"No, I-" Spot tried to say.

"Or we could do homework together!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Yes! That's it! I have homework to do, and I wish to get it done!" Spot spoke, as Pinkie Pie stood still. "Alone,"

"Say no more, Say no more. I got the picture!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Thank you," Spot sighed, only to have a picture of the Cheshire Cat given to him.

"Got the picture!" Pinkie Pie said. "...for your essay!...you could get extra points for that! See ya!" Pinkie Pie then hopped away leaving Spot very confused.

Later that night Spot was pacing the floor next to Timmy's room where he was getting ready for bed, no longer wearing his school outfit and walking on four legs. "What am I going to do?" Spot whispered to himself. "Tell the truth...or live a lie." Spot remembered what Jiminy said during his encounter back at school, and with how Sylvester did the same thing he did and now it was pretty much killing him.

Spot all of a sudden heard footsteps and he quickly hid in the bathroom. Spot peeked and saw Kara entering Timmy's room.

Kara walked in and knelt towards Timmy, who was in his bed. "Hey, kiddo." Kara said. "Getting tired?"

"Yeah," Timmy responded, yawning. "You here to say goodnight?"

"Yeah," Kara said. "Well, goodnight!"

Timmy smirked. "Is that all?"

Kara smirked back. "You know I'm not good at this stuff like Barbara or Donna. I mean I'm tough and strong, but they're always good at helping you-"

Kara noticed that Timmy was fast asleep already. Kara smiled warmly at Timmy and knelt down to him. "Goodnight, sport."

Kara quickly looked around, and then kissed Timmy on the forehead.

"If Barb or Donna saw that, they'd never let me live it down." Kara whispered to herself.

"I won't tell anyone," Timmy whispered.

Kara's eyes widened as she looked at Timmy who was smirking at her. "I gotcha now!" Kara whispered as she tackled Timmy playfully as he laughed.

Spot saw that and smiled. He always loved seeing Timmy interact with his family. But it once again drove him mad that he was lying to them.

"Ugh," Spot groaned. "I gotta wash my face." Spot went back into the bathroom and turned on the sink to hot water.

"AAAAAAAUGH!" A voice yelled.

Spot quickly turned off the sink and saw Jiminy looking like he was going to take a shower, but now he was steaming and wet.

"Oh!" Spot yelped. "Sorry!"

"Oh, no," Jiminy said. "It was my fault, Spot, or should I say, Scott? You're pretty much in hot water, right now."

Spot raised an eyebrow at Jiminy who was still wet. Jiminy had an annoyed look on his face as he went back to bed.

"It was now late at night," Bugs narrated. "But Spot still remembered he had that assignment on the Cheshire Cat he had to work on. But to make sure he wouldn't get caught, he waited until everyone in the house was asleep, so he could continue living his second life."

Spot started sneaking across the hallway, quietly peeking through each room, making sure everyone was asleep, he even made caution to peek through Jiminy's door, to make sure he wouldn't spread Spot's secret. But even Jiminy was fast asleep in his little card box bed.

"Alright, coast is clear." Spot whispered to himself. "Time to get to work!" Spot quickly grabbed Barbara's laptop and hurried downstairs into the basement. "Now, let's see what we can do."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Barbara got up for a drink of water, with a big yawn. She walked, exhausted into the kitchen, when she noticed a bright light shining under the basement door. Barbara, confused, walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello?" Barbara asked. "Donna? Kara? Is that you down there?"

Spot's eyes widened as he paused typing. Barbara was up! Spot began to sweat, he had to think of something! "This is the basement!" Spot called in a last minute attempt. "Leave me alone!"

Barbara stood back. "Okay, calm down! I'll go!" Barbara began to walk away, until she fell over when she realized what just happened. "The basement?!"

Barbara ran to where Donna was sleeping, and tried to wake her up. "Donna!" Barbara whispered. "Donna, we got trouble!"

"Huh? What is it?" Donna asked, yawning.

"The basement's alive! It wanted to be left alone!"  
Donna was very confused at what Barbara was saying.

"No, that's not my new code-name!"

Donna got up and saw the light under the basement door. Donna looked at Barbara. "Stay behind me, not a sound."

Barbara and Donna were walking slowly across the hallway, until they saw Kara, who before was playfully tackling Timmy, had fallen asleep with Timmy on his bed, with him under her arm.

"Kara!" Donna whispered. "Someone is in the house!"

Kara slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" She asked. "Okay, I'm up." Kara slowly got herself out of bed, and gently put Timmy back in bed, without waking him.

The three girls walked towards the basement door, but noticed the light turn off.

Donna looked through the keyhole and signaled her friends closer. Barbara used a toothpick to turn the lock and unlock the door. Donna opened the door slowly as it creaked.

The girls crept downstairs, as slowly as possible. They then saw a light from inside the freezer.

Donna shushed Barbara and Kara as they all walked towards the freezer.

Donna then swung the freezer door open and all three of them were surprised to see Spot inside with the laptop.

Spot heard the door open and his eyes widened. Spot slowly turned around and smiled nervously at the girls.

"Woof…?" Was all Spot could say.


End file.
